


lipstick stains

by hlukol



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Makeup, Strangers to Lovers, if thats a thing, ish, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlukol/pseuds/hlukol
Summary: “You wanna try?” he asked, holding up the mirror and the brush.“Oh, I-I’ve never…”“I could show you,” he suggested.ORLucas and Eliott meet at a party.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to kat for being the best and cheering me on!!!! hope you guys enjoy the fic :)

“Whose party is this, anyway?” Lucas asked.

It was 22h on a Friday night and they were in the kitchen at some random guy’s apartment.

“Some third year from another school,” Yann replied, “I think it’s one of Imane’s brother’s friends.”

Lucas nodded. He sighed as he looked at the other people there. They were a group of guys, and despite the pretty small kitchen they all stood with some space between them. It made him think about that vine with two guys chilling in a hot tub. Suddenly, a guy with neon yellow sunglasses jumped into the kitchen, yelling loudly. Lucas grimaced and the guy noticed.

“C’mon, dude. Lighten up,” he said, hitting him on the shoulder and handing him a drink.

“What is this?” Lucas asked.

“A drink!” the guy exclaimed, a bit too loudly.

“Yeah, no. I get that, but what’s in it?”

The guy did a double take.

“What’s with the questions, man? Just drink up.”

Lucas held it up as cheers and the guy took that like he was drinking. However, as soon as the guy was out of vision he put the cup away.

He walked up to Yann, who was chatting with another guy, and put a hand on his back.

“I’m gonna go pee.”

Yann nodded and smiled.

He had to walk through groups of people dancing to get to the other side of the apartment. He noticed Imane and Alexia in one corner and raised his hand to wave at them. He got to the other side and tried opening a few doors, accidentally seeing some things he wished he didn’t. By the end of the hall, there was a door with a sign that said WC.

He looked at the handle and the door wasn’t locked so he opened it. He was met with a guy on the floor, he was frozen with a mirror in one hand and a brush in the other. His lips were half-painted dark red, and big eyes were staring up at him.

“Sorry,” Lucas said, eyes transfixed on the guy’s lips, “I was just gonna pee.”

He unnecessarily pointed to the toilet. The guy turned his head to look at it.

“Right,” he said. “Well, come in then.”

He turned back to his mirror and started painting his upper lip.

Lucas was mesmerised.

It was only when the guy glanced up at him that his body set into motion and he stepped in, closing the door behind him. Was the guy actually expecting him to pee when he was still there? He can’t be. Right?

 _No_ , he decided. Of course, he’s not going to pee when the guy is right there. Plus, he didn’t really have to go anymore.

The guy was almost finished with his lips now, the only thing left was a few empty spaces to fill. Lucas has never given himself the time to actually look when people put on makeup. Too busy worrying if someone would see. There wasn’t anyone else here, though. Just him.

“Um, what are you doing?” he asked lamely, wanting to smack himself the second the words came out of his mouth.

The guy paused.

“Putting on lipstick…” he said slowly.

Lucas chuckled self-consciously, “Yeah, of course. I don’t—sorry.”

He tried to look everywhere but at him, but the only other place he could look was at himself in the mirror, and he wasn’t very keen to see his own embarrassed face. When he looked back down, the guy was finished and looking at him.

“You wanna try?” he asked, holding up the mirror and the brush.

“Oh, I-I’ve never…”

“I could show you,” he suggested.

Lucas nodded jaggedly and sat down in front of the guy, who put the mirror down and picked up the lipstick to dip the brush in.

“I’m Eliott, by the way,” the guy—Eliott—said.

“Lucas.”

Eliott scooted closer to him, his knees touching Lucas’. Lucas felt his heartbeat pick up and he tried to subtly wipe his hands on his jeans. But when Eliott put his hand on his chin to tilt his head, he forgot how to breathe.

He flushed under Eliott’s gaze and he had no doubts his face was close to matching the colour of his lips.

It took some finesse, and Lucas could swear Eliott was some sort of makeup artist with how easy he made it look, but a good few minutes later Eliott pulled away to look at him better. He used his thumb and index finger to turn Lucas’ head to see him from different perspectives.

“All done,” he smiled proudly.

“Can I see?” Lucas asked.

Eliott nodded quickly and picked up the little mirror. Lucas took it from him and held it up.

“Woah.”

“Right?” Eliott said excitedly, “It looks great!”

Lucas nodded, “Yeah.”

He let his arm fall down into his lap and looked at Eliott.

He doesn’t know who leaned in first but suddenly they’re kissing. The few times it’s crossed his mind, he had thought kissing someone with lipstick on would be different. He thought kissing someone while wearing lipstick would be different. But to be honest, he’s not even thinking about that. All he can think about is Eliott’s lips and Eliott’s hands and _Eliott_.

His hands move from their place in his lap to Eliott’s hips, clenching the material of his pants. Eliott was holding onto his face, pushing him closer.

When Eliott started getting up, Lucas just blindly followed him, chasing his lips. Eliott chuckled before jumping up on the counter, pulling Lucas in between his legs with his arms around his shoulders. Lucas saw a red flash of colour the times their lips separated but couldn’t be bothered to care. He didn’t even notice someone was banging on the door until Eliott pulled away.

He got the opportunity to see what their faces actually looked like. Eliott’s entire chin had smeared paint on it.

“Fuck,” Eliott said under his breath. Their eyes met and Eliott laughed slightly, reaching up to touch Lucas’ face, “God, you’re a mess.”

“Take a look at yourself, dude.”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’ when my tongue was just in your mouth.”

“Right,” Lucas chuckled, looking down at his hands, his hands that were holding onto Eliott’s thighs.

“Hey,” Eliott said, nudging Lucas’ nose with his own, his hands coming up to cup his face, “Ça va?”

“Ça va,” he nodded.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Eliott suggested, but started to quickly shake his head at how it came out, “Not like that! Just, out of the bathroom.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Lucas took a step back and Eliott jumped down from the counter. He crouched down and started packing all his things into a small bag.

“Putain,” he cursed, “Have you seen the lid to my lipstick?”

“Oh, uh…”

Lucas crouched down as well to look on the floor. He took out his phone to use the flashlight to look under the sink.

“Here!”

He held up the lid, and it was covered in dust.

Eliott grimaced, “Mm. Great.”

He carefully took it from Lucas, blowing the dust away before wiping it on his pants.

Someone banged on the door again.

“Chill! We’re coming out,” Lucas yelled. He lowered his voice, muttering to himself, “I’m gay.”

Eliott must have heard him as he looked at him and laughed. Lucas blushed, not having meant for him to hear that.

Eliott got up and grabbed some toilet paper, wetting it in the sink, and tried to remove the worst of his smeared lipstick. Lucas copied him, glancing at Eliott’s reflection in the mirror to see how he’s doing it. Eliott smiled when he saw him looking.

He grabbed Lucas’ paper from him and threw it in the trash with his own. He then pulled him into a kiss again.

“Do I look okay?” Lucas asked.

“Uh… sure!”

Lucas rolled his eyes.

“It’s dark, no one will notice,” Eliott waved him off.

They quickly got out of the bathroom, meeting three annoyed faces on the other side.

“Sorry,” Eliott chuckled, “It’s, um, it’s free.”

“Whatever,” the girl closest said and slammed the door after her.

Eliott and Lucas glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter. They walked past the other two, stopping before they entered the crowded living room.

Lucas was about to open his mouth and ask what they’re gonna do when Eliott grabbed his wrist and started dragging him through the crowd.

Lucas thought people would be looking at them, but Eliott had been right; it’s too dark to see their faces properly.

“So,” Lucas said when they got outside, “What now?”

Eliott shrugged.

“What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know.”

He looked around the empty street, there were some opened stores but most things were closed.

“My place is empty,” Eliott said casually, shrugging again.

“Oh,” Lucas said meekly, “We could, uh, we could go there.”

Eliott smiled brightly and Lucas could feel the nerves in him easing.

“I just need to text my friend.”

“Oh, shit. Me too.”

Lucas chuckled as he watched Eliott pick up his phone from his pocket. Watched him bite his lip as he wrote his message. He could see the messy lipstick stain on his skin from the street lamps. He looked beautiful.

He quickly sent off a text to Yann, saying he met someone and is gonna go to their place.

“Ready?” Eliott asked.

He had put his phone away and was holding out his hand for Lucas to take.

Lucas nodded, “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! due to the ending of this fic, i feel like it is my responsibility to tell you all to not go home with strangers you just met. besides that, i hope you enjoyed the fic! :)


End file.
